L'amour a trois est-il heureux ou destructeur
by lolivamp
Summary: Depuis le temps que je me dis qu'il faut qu'il y ai un one-shot ou une fic sur un threesome entre les jumeaux et Haruhi, j'ai finit par le faire. Je ne prends pas en compte ce qu'il se passe à partir du tome 11, car ça contredit un peu mon propos.
1. intro

**Disclaimer : le manga et les persos appartiennent à Bisco Hatori**

Hello tout le monde, j'ai décidé d'enfin vous poster une fic en plusieurs parties sur laquelle je travailles depuis quelque temps. Comme dit dans le résumé elle ne prend pas en compte les événements après le tome 11.

J'ai prévu qu'elle soit en trois parties la première qui se passe encore alors que Haruhi est en seconde, les deux autres se passent plus tard. Pour le moment la dernière partie est seulement dans ma tête sans même de plan pour les chapitres.

Je posterais toute les semaines mais il y aura un peu de temps entre chaque partie.


	2. Chapter 1 : premiere journee de plage

**Partie 1 : année I, seconde de Haruhi et des jumeaux, première de Tamaki et Kyoya et terminal de Mori et Honey**

**Première journée de plage : orage**

Tamaki avait à nouveau insisté pour aller à la plage avec son groupe d'amis composé uniquement des garçons -et de la seule fille- du cercle d'hôte. Sous son obstination et ses yeux plein de larmes les hôtes avaient finit par céder et Kyoya avait accepté de prêter sa villa de vacance, sans pensé au profit -chose très rare chez lui- à condition que le blond se tienne a peu près bien. Nous ne savons toujours pas si le brun espéré seulement ou si il croyait réellement que le Suo serait capable de se tenir correctement pendant un séjour de trois jours.

Grâce à la grande générosité de Kyoya il n'y avait aucune autre fille que Haruhi de présente avec eux. Les jumeaux s'en était donc donné à cœur joie pour le choix du maillot de bain de la fille dont ils étaient tous les deux amoureux -tous les deux, ainsi que Tamaki, Kyoya et Mori, le seul ayant résisté au charme de la jolie travestie étant Honey. Bien évidement un maillot une pièce était à exclure selon les petits diablotins, ne mettant que trop en valeur la poitrine un peu trop planche à pain de la jeune fille, ils lui choisirent un bikini avec des froufrou.

Ils en profitèrent aussi pour prendre quelques jolies petites robes crées par leur mère, ne sachant pas trop si Haruhi avait jugé utile d'en emporter, ou plutôt si Ranka avait put avoir accès à la valise de la lycéenne pour y mettre quelques vêtements plus féminin -Haruhi ne jugeant très probablement pas confortable le fait d'emporter des robes mignonnes. En réalité la jeune fille avait bien pris autres choses que les vêtements masculins dont elle se vêtit habituellement car la légèreté de ses robes était bien pratique quand il fait chaud, mais celles qu'elle avait choisit prendre étaient toutes simple et très probablement ni au goût de son père, ni au goût du groupe former par Kaoru, Hikaru et Tamaki.

Malheureusement pour le petit groupe, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et il était juste impossible d'aller se baigner, le vent étant bien trop présent et la pluie faisant de fréquente apparition. Ils s'étaient donc tous cloîtré à l'intérieur de la villa, profitant de leur temps libre pour ressortir tous les jeux de société oubliés dans les placards. Les Hitachiins en ayant rapidement marre de s'ennuyer à jouer aux petits chevaux -qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait ce genre de jeux chez Kyoya- ils c'étaient décidé à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour réfléchir à un plan pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

En réalité chacun dans leur tête était plus préoccuper par un peu bout de femme qui avait sut conquérir leur cœur après avoir réussit à entrer dans leur bulle, pourtant hermétique. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il était quasiment impossible qu'elle les aime de a même manière qu'eux. Et même si elle éprouvait ce genre de sentiment, l'un d'entre eux finirait seul et triste.

Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leur pensées, Haruhi vint les rejoindre en courant pour échapper à un Tamaki jouant encore une fois de trop au père. Elle se lova dans leur bras, ce qui leur plut énormément même si ils trouvaient ça plutôt étrange de la part de la petite brune. Si la lycéenne c'était réfugié entre les deux jumeaux c'est car elle y trouvait un certain réconfort, après tous même si ses deux amis étaient souvent particulier et méchant envers les autres, et qu'elle avait rapidement compris que ceux ci la considérait comme un jouet au début de leur amitié, elle c'était vite rendu compte que les choses avaient évolué et qu'ils se faisaient protecteur à leur manière.

Même si elle aimait beaucoup Tamaki, qui était un ami génial quand on ne prenait pas en compte son caractère capricieux et boudeur, elle préférait évité de trop le laissait s'enfoncer dans son fantasme père-fille qui avait tendance à l'énerver vraiment beaucoup. Après tous pourquoi avait-il besoin de toujours sortir cela, ce n'était pas déjà suffisant d'être ami. Pour elle si. De plus elle n'avait pas trop envie de ses étreintes un peu trop tactile, alors que ce n'est pas une fille tactile à l'origine. Elle avait dut s'habituer aux câlins très nombreux des garçons -du moins de certains garçons, Mori et Kyoya ne se laissant jamais aller à lui en faire- mais si elle pouvait éviter ceux un peu trop baveux du blond, elle faisait tous pour. Quitte à aller chercher la protection de ses amis de seconde.

Ils furent très rapidement appelé pour le repas, obligeant Tamaki à quitter son coin sombre et humide et ses champignons si il souhaitait manger, et les jumeaux à lâcher leur amie dont l'appel de la gourmandise fut plus fort que son envie de rester dans leurs bras, bien qu'ils soient réconfortant. Le repas se passa étonnamment bien, Haruhi laissa le blond dans ses délires, parla avec Honey et en plus de cela elle eut la chance d'avoir une part de fraisier en dessert avec un supplément de fraise donné par Mori et par les jumeaux -une fraise chacun- suivit par Tamaki qui ne voulait pas rester en retrait face à ses rivaux dans le cœur de « sa fille ». Kyoya lui ne s'afficha pas, mais rien que le fait qu'il est demandé à ce qu'il y ai des desserts avec des fraises montrait l'attachement qu'il avait pour le membre féminin de leur club.

Ils finirent par se retrouver à nouveau tous dans le petit salon qui les avait accueillit précédemment. Certain décidèrent de jouer aux échecs tel que Mori et Kyoya, soutenu par Honey et Lapinou qui mangeait un gâteau -le petit blond faisant réellement mangé du fraisier à son lapin, lui mettant de la crème un peu partout et obligeant plus tard son cousin à laver la peluche et à la faire sécher le plus rapidement possible dans le sèche linge pour ne pas que le jeune homme se retrouve sans son doudou sans lequel il ne veut pas dormir.

Les autres avaient plutôt opté pour se raconter des histoires horrifiques, sous la demande des jumeaux qui avaient lâcher l'idée à Tamaki l'air de rien, en lui expliquant que Haruhi finirait par avoir peur et par se réfugier dans ses bras, tous en espérant qu'elle viennent plutôt dans les leurs. Bien évidement connaissant la lycéenne et connaissant Tamaki les choses ne se passèrent pas réellement comme prévu.

En effet la jeune fille n'était pas réellement peureuse et supporté extrêmement bien les films ou les histoires d'horreur, même si elle n'aimait pas trop le gore, ne trouvant aucun plaisir à voir du sang et des organes dans un film. Donc elle ne chercha du réconfort ni chez les Hitachiins, ni chez le baron. Celui ci aurait put avoir envie de se réfugier dans un coin en pleurant que sa fille ne voulait pas se faire consoler par « son père », mais il avait un peu trop peur pour avoir envie de se mettre seul dans un coin. Cela fit bien rire les jumeaux, qui bien que déçus de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la frayeur de la jeune fille, tirèrent une joie incroyable à voir leur prince être terrifier par de simple histoire.

Très rapidement il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, la journée du lendemain devant être charger de nage et de bronzette, du moins tous le cercle d'hôte avait cette espérance. Tristement pour Haruhi très rapidement après qu'elle se fut glissé dans son lit un orage éclata. Les deux frères ne souhaitant pas laissé la chance au baron de se rapprocher de la fille qu'ils aimaient, ils ont tous les deux décidaient -sans vraiment se concerté- d'aller la retrouver dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangé par le blond. Elle était si mignonne dans son pyjama avec des nounours dessus -même si ils trouvaient que celui ci manquait de classe. Ils la prirent dans leur bras et Hikaru lui mis à nouveau ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, pas très pratique pour dormir, mais il doutait qu'elle le puisse tant que le temps n'était redevenu plus doux.

Bien évidement le fait de ne pas pouvoir entendre le tonnerre grâce au écouteur et de ne pas pouvoir voir les éclairs grâce au corps de Kaoru qui bloqué la vue -bien qu'il aurait était plus simple de tirer simplement les rideaux pour bloqué la lumière produite par la foudre- aider clairement la jeune fille. Mais le fait de ne pas être seule et de sentir l'odeur réconfortante de ses amis lui permit de s'endormir très rapidement.

Le baron de son coté, ayant lui aussi entendu l'orage, et se souvenant de sa promesse de protéger Haruhi lorsque le ciel se déchaînait, décida lui aussi d'aller rejoindre la petite brune. Il trouva la porte fermer et, après avoir essayé de l'ouvrir la croyant coincé et ne voulant surtout pas laisser son amie seule face à sa phobie, eut la merveilleuse et dangereuse idée de passer par la fenêtre. Heureusement il fut arrêté par Kyoya avant de pouvoir mettre son idée en action. Celui ci lui expliqua que les jumeaux étaient très probablement avec elle, leur porte étant grande ouverte et bien que le lit fut défait il n'y avait aucune trace des petits diables.

Alors comme à son habitude Tamaki tempêta sur son refrain habituel « Je ne peux pas la laissé avec eux, il vont la pervertir », « ma fille, je veux ma fille », … tous en essayant d'ouvrir la porte pour empêcher les empêcheur de tourner en rond que son les jumeaux de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de la jeune fille pour l'abuser. Tous en ayant bien sur l'un de ses habituels cauchemars mettant en scène les jumeaux avec leur grande mains vicieuse essayant de s'en prendre à l'innocence de la jeune fille. En réalité derrière la porte nous n'avons qu'une petite brune qui a réussit à trouver le repos dans son pyjama à ourson et les jumeaux qui ont commencé à légèrement ronfler en la tenant dans leur bras, eux aussi ayant le pantalon de pyjama bien en place.

Kyoya finit par en avoir marre de son meilleur-ami et de ses scènes qui était déjà un peu énervante pendant la journée mais qui pendant la nuit devenait carrément chiante -il y avait de quoi faire devenir vulgaire même le très impassible brun. Il le remis donc à sa place de manière un peu abrupte. Tamaki finit par se réfugier dans un coin sombre pour cultiver ses éternels champignons mais cela ne servait à rien il n'y avait plus personne à émouvoir, le lunéteux étant repartit se coucher.


	3. Chapter 2: deuxieme journee de plage

**Seconde journée de plage : révélation **

Le lendemain matin, l'orage laissa place à un grand soleil, la petite bande put enfin profiter de la plage privé et de l'océan encore un peu froid. Les Hitachiins en profitèrent pour entraîner Haruhi dans leur chambre et pour l'enfermer dans leur salle de bain avec le bikini qu'ils lui avaient emportés. Celle ci décida d'obtempérer et d'enfiler le maillot de bain, prête à s'amuser avec ses amis sans se poser trop de questions. Elle avait aussi une petite robe de soleil à mettre par dessus pour ne pas avoir à se balader en deux pièces dans toutes la maison -qui est quand même assez grande.

Pendant que celle ci se changeait Kaoru avait proposé à son frère de demander directement à la principale intéressé ses sentiments, pour dans un premier temps savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait une chance avec la jeune fille et pour ensuite, si cela avait lieu d'être connaître lequel d'entre eux était dans la course pour obtenir le cœur de leur amie. Bien évidement ils s'étaient aussi promis de ne pas être jaloux de l'autre si il arrivait à sortir avec elle, il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher leur lien gémélaire, ni l'amitié qu'ils avaient avec la brune. Bien sur aucun d'eux n'étaient idiot au point de penser que poser une question aussi délicate ne changerait absolument rien à la dynamique du groupe, mais les deux avaient véritablement envie de savoir pour passer à autre chose si Haruhi n'éprouvait rien pour eux ou pour être heureux avec elle dans le cas contraire.

Quand Haruhi eu finit de se changer, ils partirent ensemble rejoindre les autres. Quand Tamaki les vu ses émotions furent prises entre sa joie dévorante de voir « sa fille » dans une petite robe rose de surcroît et son envie d'étrangler les jumeaux qui avaient put profiter d'une nuit seule en compagnie de la travestie. Finalement ses émotions se mélangèrent tellement que ça ne fit qu'une pagaille pas possible dans sa tête, ce qui du point de vue externe à son esprit donne un blond qui se tient la tête en la bougeant dans tous les sens.

Tous le monde mangea son petit-déjeuné. Haruhi en profitant plus que les autres car il y avait des croissant chose qu'elle a peu l'habitude de goûter -même si certaine fois le club d'hôte en met à disposition avec le thé. Puis ils partirent tous en direction de l'étendu blanche et encore bien fraîche, avec dans les mains des bouées -une lapin à la taille de Honey et une grosse en donuts- ainsi qu'un ballon de plage plutôt gigantesque.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la plage, les jumeaux ne purent pas tous de suite avoir un entretien avec la demoiselle, retenu Tamaki ainsi que Honey en émoi devant son maillot de bain. Ils jouèrent donc au ballon. Le petit blond finit par aller barboté, faisant fit de la température glacial de l'eau, laissant Haruhi seul avec le métis qui en profité pour faire calmement la conversation. La brunette pensa « il était beaucoup plus appréciable de cette manière mais ça me met presque mal alaise car cela ne lui ressemblé pas d'être si peu agité ».

Les jumeaux finirent par en avoir marre de voir le baron tourné autours de celle qui faisait battre leur cœur alors qu'ils avaient une conversation des plus importante à avoir avec elle. Ils décidèrent donc de lui jeter le ballon au visage. Faisait pleurer le blond, qui se lamenta sur l'injustice de la vie et sur sa douleur relative -car il ne faut pas déconné ça à beau être un ballon de taille importante, ce n'est que du plastique mou et de l'air. « Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter son état paisible n'aura pas duré longtemps » se dit la brune avant de se faire enlevé par les frères Hitachiins. Bien sur elle fit une drôle de tête, cela ne lui plaisant pas plus que cela d'être traîné d'un coin à l'autre de la plage.

Une fois derrière un amas de roche qui les cachés tous les trois à la vu des autres les jumeaux finirent par la déposé sur le sol. Bien évidement même si la première partie de leur plan pour savoir avait réussit il fallait pouvoir poser la question à présent et cela était déjà un peu plus compliqué. Kaoru finit par se dévouer, son frère n'étant probablement pas le plus à même pour interroger Haruhi -il est plus doué pour rejeter les filles que pour montrer ses vrais sentiments après tous.

« -On voulait savoir si tu avais quelqu'un en vu, demanda-t-il, avant d'expliquer ses motivations ayant très probablement peur de la réponse et ayant bien compris que la jeune fille était capable de mettre des vents terrible sans même s'en rendre compte, parce que Hikaru et moi ont éprouve des sentiments pour toi et on voudrait savoir si l'un de nous à une chance de pouvoir sortir avec toi.

-Je serais incapable de choisir entre vous deux, bien que vous êtes différent vous savez chacun me séduire et je vous aime tous les deux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que vous ayez une chance, vu qu'il serait incorrect de sortir avec l'un de vous deux en faisant souffrir l'autre*, finit par avouer Haruhi »

Les jumeaux après avoir comme reçus un coup de poing dans le ventre suite à cette annonce ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Cela leur faisait plaisir de savoir que leur amie les aimait tous les deux et d'un coté cette annonce les arrangé car au moins il n'y en avait pas un de laisser pour compte. Mais en même temps ils venaient de se faire jeter tous les deux. Pour une fois ils auraient préféré qu'une fille ne soit pas correct et veuille sortir avec eux, plutot que de se faire jeter, surtout pour une cause aussi idiote. Étant sur la même longueur d'onde face à cette déclamation ils dirent en cœur à Haruhi qu'ils devaient parler ensemble et lui demandèrent de les attendre pendant deux minutes.

Pendant ces cent-vingts secondes Haruhi se demanda se que les jumeaux préparaient encore comme coup tordu -tous en sachant très bien que cela ne pouvait que la concerner vu le restant de la conversation- tous en les regardant chuchoter. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quand ils revinrent vers elle ils avaient pris une décision qui allait sûrement changer le cour de leur vie lycéenne -peut être même de leur vie tous cour mais il est un peu tôt pour le savoir.

« -Haruhi ont a pris une décision annonça Hikaru de la manière la plus sérieuse qu'il puisse

-On a qu'a sortit tous les trois ensembles, après nous être concerté tous les deux ça ne nous dérange pas, continua Kaoru

-En faite ça nous arrange même un peu, ainsi on aura pas à être séparer, poursuit Hikaru

-Et puis si ça ne fonctionne pas, on aura qu'a rompre, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayé, tu ne crois pas ? Finit Kaoru. »

La jolie brune était bien évidement sous le choc d'une tel proposition, cela ne lui paraissait pas correct envers eux deux, mais vu que c'était directement les principaux intéressés qui lui proposé cette arrangement … Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle finit donc par donner son accord. D'un commun accord ils se décidèrent à ne pas révéler leur relation au autre tous de suite, d'attendre de voir si cela allait fonctionner. Après un sourire, les jumeaux finirent par l'entrainer sur la plage pour recommencer à jouer au ballon, cela n'était pas l'activité qu'elle avait le plus envie de faire mais aller dans l'eau lui donner encore moins envie, alors autant leur faire plaisir que de s'ennuyer à regarder la mer et les autres s'amuser.

Le moment du déjeuné vint rapidement, ils avaient tous décidé qu'un pic-nique serait parfait pour continuer à profiter du beau temps enfin revenus et ne pas avoir à rentrer dans la villa -pour jouir le plus possible de leur journée à la plage quoi. Bien évidement il aurait été trop facile qu'il n'y ai que des repas normaux et aucun luxe dans tous cela, il fallait après tous pas affolé les papilles gustatives des plus délicat et faire découvrir le plus de chose possible à Haruhi. Il y avait donc des sushi avec de l'otoro pour lui faire plaisir, ainsi que d'autre chose bien trop cher à son goût.

Bien évidement Tamaki trouva ça très drôle de vouloir nourrir « sa fille » chose qui ne plus pas Kaoru et Hikaru qui finirent par le poursuivre pour lui botter l'arrière train. Haruhi elle de son coté c'était défendu de l'attaque en se retournant pour discuter avec Honey qui lui expliqua les différents gâteaux prévu pour le dessert.

Ensuite vint justement le fameux dessert, soit un assortiment de beaucoup -il faut bien pouvoir combler le ventre avide de sucré de petit blond- de mignardise, dont des tartelettes à la fraise qui repurent l'estomac de la jeune fille. Mori lui prenait soin à ce que son cousin ne se mettent pas du chocolat partout autours de la bouche en mangeant son éclair. Bref ce fut un repas normal pour le cercle d'hôte avec un Tamaki un peu lourd mais que l'on adore ainsi, un Honey amoureux de la pâtisserie, un Mori prenant toujours grand soin de son cousin et toujours beaucoup d'agitation.

L'après midi se passa à peu près normalement, les deux terminal firent la sieste après s'être mis sous le parasol et avoir passer de la crème solaire pour plus de précaution, sous la demande du plus grand. Kyoya pris un peu de temps pour faire les comptes du club d'hôte et pour trouver des idées de choses qui pourrait rapporté plus au cercle, puis il décida d'aller un peu se baigner. Tamaki lui se mis sur la bouée donuts et se laissa voguer, il ne s'imaginait par les conséquences ayant oublier de mettre de la crème solaire avant de se mettre à l'eau. Les jumeaux suivis d'Haruhi décidèrent de continuer leur partie de ballon, la jeune fille ayant finit par se prendre au jeu et n'ayant surtout pas envie d'aller dans l'eau qu'elle trouvait trop froide. Ils sortirent ensuite un jeu de carte pour continuer leur journée à l'ombre.

La seule différence à cette après-midi en apparence normale était justement le fait que Kaoru, Hikaru et Haruhi ne c'était pas quitté, laissant les regard observateurs comprendre que leur comportement les uns envers les autres avaient évoluer et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Kyoya se doutait donc de la relation entre les trois membres les plus jeune de leur club, et bien qu'il eu un petit pincement au cœur, il prit la chose très calmement et ne fut pas choqué de savoir qu'ils former un threesome, après tous avec ce cercle plus rien ne le perturbe. Honey et Mori aurait put avoir des doutes si ils avaient fait autre chose que dormir lors de leur après-midi.

Le vent finit malheureusement pour le cercle, le vent commença à se lever, et bien que la pluie ne vint pas, il faisait à présent trop froid pour avoir envie de rester dehors en maillot de bain. Ils retournèrent donc tous à la villa, où Tamaki décida de refaire une partie de petit chevaux, le jeu lui ayant bien plus le jour d'avant. Il ne réussit à entraîner que Honey, qui trouver le jeu plutôt mignon, et Mori, qui voulait rester avec son cousin.

Le lunéteux quand à lui profita du calme relatif que la partie lui laisser pour lire un livre. Haruhi elle décida de faire ses devoirs, car bien qu'heureuse d'avoir était à la plage avec ses amis pour ce long week-end, elle n'avait pas encore eux le temps de les faire avec toutes l'agitation qu'il y avait eu -car le jour d'avant malgré le mauvais temps, ces amis avaient étaient plus qu'agité. Elle fut suivit par les jumeaux qui profitèrent du fait que la jeune fille soient dans la même classe qu'eux pour rattraper les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas pris car ils étaient trop occuper à se lancer des mots par dessus elle pendant la classe.

Malheureusement pour le calme des trois seconde et de Kyoya, Tamaki finit par remettre sa chemise et donc par se rendre compte que sa peau avait brûler. Comme d'habitude avec cet idiot, il eut les larmes aux yeux et chouina jusqu'à ce que Kyoya agaçait aille lui chercher de la crème pour apaiser la douleur. Le blond vint ensuite déranger la jeune fille du groupe en lui demandant « Tu veux bien passer de la crème sur le dos de papa ? ». Ce à quoi elle répondit par l'ignorance totale car après tous si lui avait fait l'idiot pendant l'après midi ce n'était pas à elle d'assumer en interrompant ses révisions.

Contre toute attente Hikaru finit par se proposer pour lui passer la pommade sur ses blessure. Le blond aurait par contre dut attendre avant de parler de « fils bien aimé »... ou regarder les yeux du frère Hitachiins qui contenait des étoiles meurtrière, car en effet le rouquin avait décidé de le masser sans aucune douceur, ce qui avec un coup de soleil est très douloureux. Mais on ne dérange pas sa copine quand il est avec, surtout pour des stupidités, c'est sa copine et il ne la partage pas -ou du moins pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère avec qui il partage tous. Et oui ce charmant -ou diabolique- Hikaru est quelqu'un de très jaloux.

Bien évidement quand le baron se rendit compte de la supercherie, il finit par bouder dans son coin humide et par faire pousser ses éternels champignons, en râlant sur ses enfants qui n'ont aucun cœur. Mori par gentillesse finit par aller le voir -les autres ayant tellement l'habitude de ses comédies qu'ils arrivent à l'ignorer la plupart du temps, les seuls moment où ils ne pouvaient rien faire étant quand ils leur lançaient des regards de chiens battus- et lui passa la crème avec une douceur que l'on espère en général pas retrouver chez quelqu'un de son gabarit -à croire que de s'occuper d'Honey l'a entraîné à la douceur et à faire de lui un père parfait, car avouons le, ici Tamaki à besoin d'un père ou d'une mère et non pas d'une copine.

Après un bon repas qui remis tous le monde d'attaque, le président du cercle décida de faire une réunion pour avoir des idées de journée spécial -on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi à ce moment là de leur séjour mais il a eu envie de s'occuper de cela et donc les autres ont suivit. Bien évidement des idées plus farfelus les unes que les autres furent dites surtout par Tamaki lui même ou par les jumeaux. Bien que Honey voulait faire un événement spécial lapin -qui fut mis a l'écart pour le moment, mais que Kyoya nota tous de même car cela pouvait servir pour Pâques.

Haruhi elle dans son coin préféré penser aux choses qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse en rentrant car bien qu'elle s'amuse bien avec ses amis et qu'elle n'échangerait ce week-end pour rien au monde, elle ne peut pas se détacher totalement de la vrai vie, celle où elle a le ménage et les courses à faire. Alors autant pour elle y penser à un moment qu'elle juge inintéressant. Le problème avec cela c'est que les idiots à ses cotés aurait put proposer n'importe quoi et elle aurait accepté. Heureusement pour elle aucun d'eux n'eut d'idée stupide impliquant des oreilles de lapin et un costume beaucoup trop moulant. Ou plutôt heureusement que Kyoya avait mis de coté l'idée d'Honey, car il y a de forte chance que l'un d'eux aurait eu cette idée.

Après avoir mis un terme à la réunion, qui ne donnait rien du tous, tous le monde partie se coucher. Après s'être laver Haruhi se brossa les dents et là il y eu un petit incident : elle mis de l'eau partout sur son haut de pyjama. Ne pouvant pas dormir trempé au risque de tomber malade, elle dut aller trouver du rechange dans sa valise, elle avait de toutes façon pris un jogging de nuit, au cas où ce genre de chose arrivaient -elle est prévoyante ce n'est pas une nouveauté, mais elle a aussi tendance à mouiller ses vêtements de nuit en se brossant les dents.

Malheureusement pour elle son père avait encore décida de passer refaire sa valise, à croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire de vouloir la rendre plus féminine avec des vêtements plus grotesque les uns que les autres, tel une nuisette - « mais bon sang qu'elle père met ça dans la valise de sa fille alors qu'elle part en voyage avec uniquement des garçons » se dit elle. Pour la réponse à sa question nous pouvons juste dire qu'il n'a pas réfléchis.

Le sort s'acharnant contre elle -ou pas en réalité elle oscillé entre la honte et la joie car elle avait passé une bonne nuit avec eux la nuit d'avant-, les jumeaux décidèrent de squatter son lit à nouveau, apportant cette fois ci leurs coussins pour être plus à leur aise. Bien évidement cela géna Haruhi de se retrouver devant eux en si petite tenu, elle finit par se jeter dans le lit pour ne pas qu'ils puissent la voir habillé ainsi. De leur coté, ils étaient un peu sous le choc et complètement rouge, car bien qu'ils semblent un peu pervers ils n'en restent pas moins des adolescents qui n'ont jamais vu de fille trop dévêtu.

Pour ne pas gêner leur copine, et se faire très probablement jeter par la même occasion, ils gardèrent leur question pour eux, se promettant tous de même de mener discrètement l'enquête. Comme elle ne les avait pas déjà viré, ils se décidèrent à entrer dans le lit. Le moment fut gênant contrairement au soir d'avant où ils étaient tous préoccuper par l'orage, mais il finit par s'apaiser et ils purent enfin dormir dans les bras les uns des autres, en espérant secrètement qu'aucun d'eux ne se ferait jeter hors du lit pendant la nuit ou qu'il n'y ai pas de réaction gênante de leur corps -enfin cette dernière partie ne concerne que les deux mecs, Haruhi n'ayant pas du tous pensait à ça, bien que le coté sexuel ne pouvait pas lui échappé vu sa tenu.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas fermé à clef cette fois ci. Heureusement pour eux, Tamaki ayant l'habitude de se coucher à 22h**, dormait déjà du sommeil du juste. Par contre Kyoya, qui de son coté, se couche régulièrement très tard lorsqu'il n'a pas cours, errait encore dans les couloirs. Quand il vit que la chambre des jumeaux était vide il décida tous de même de jeter un coup d'oeil à la chambre de Haruhi pour savoir si ils y étaient, ce qui ne pouvait que aller dans le sens de ce qu'il savait déjà. Il trouva la scène qui se déroulait devant lui touchante -bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais dit- les jumeaux ayant enserré la jeune fille comme un doudou, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la géner.

_*j'ai trouvé que ça ressemblait beaucoup à Haruhi de blesser ses amis sans le vouloir, son honnêteté étant souvent blessante. _

_**il me semble que cette heure a été avancé dans le manga lorsque la délégué supléante de première A est jalouse de lui à cause de ses bonnes notes. (Je ne sais plus le numéro du chapitre mais c'est dans celui où Haruhi prend des cours de rattrapage avec elle)_


	4. Chapter 3: troisieme journee de plage

**Troisième et dernière journée de plage : rencard**

Le lendemain Hikaru se réveilla un peu gêné par un petit problème matinal. Si il n'avait dormit qu'avec son frère cela ne lui aurait pas parut plus problématique que cela, après tous lui aussi connaît les petits soucis du matin, mais là il avait un peu peur d'effrayé Haruhi qui est si innocente. De plus il ne pouvait pas trop bougé vu la position de koala que tous trois avaient pris pendant la nuit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à penser à des trucs crades, du genre Kyoya et Tamaki nus, parce que bien qu'il les appréciait beaucoup tous les deux et qu'objectivement il savait que les deux lycéens étaient plutôt beau -sans quoi ils n'auraient pas autant de succès au club- les voir à poil était quelque chose de rédhibitoire pour lui.

Cela finit par fonctionner mais il en resta qu'il était le seul éveillé et qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Un Hitachiin qui s'ennuie en général c'est synonyme de plan détestable mais pour une fois l'idée qui sortit de son cerveau fut plutôt sympathique, bien qu'il se doutait qu'une partie d'entre elle ne plairait pas à Haruhi. Il avait en effet prévu de faire un rendez vous avec son frère et leur copine et d'avant cela la préparé en lui mettant une robe -chose qui souvent passe difficilement pour la jeune fille, surtout quand on voit le genre de robe que les garçons peuvent choisir pour elle.

Il fut bientôt rejoint dans l'éveil par son frère à qui il put proposer son idée de rendez-vous, qui fut bien sur très bien accueillit après tous le précédent rencard d'Haruhi était seulement avec Hikaru, et même si Kaoru était heureux de voir son frangin s'ouvrir au monde, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'était un peu sentit seul sans son jumeaux, et qu'après s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments, il aurait bien voulu avoir lui aussi une journée avec la jeune fille sans avoir ses amis avec eux, qui risquaient de les déranger.

Hika n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer son envie de lui faire porter une robe pour qu'il est la même envie, après tous n'avait-il pas emporté « quelques » vêtements en plus pour habiller leur amie. En réalité ils en ont apporté toute une valise, ce qui est tous de même assez important pour seulement trois jours, d'autant plus que les robes étant assez légère elles prennent pas une place énorme. Ils se mirent à réfléchir tous bas pour savoir ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire mettre et surtout à comment la convaincre.

Et c'est ainsi que les choses se complique, surtout pour Haruhi en faites. En effet l'idée qui fût lancé et adopté par les jumeaux étaient de lui piquer les vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait dans sa valise pour l'obligé à mettre ceux qu'ils lui ont choisit, chose difficile à faire discrètement. Et un peu idiote vu qu'il aurait suffit de demander gentiment, vu que la jeune fille apprécie faire plaisir à ceux qu'elle aime, à condition de lui expliqué simplement, chose que beaucoup ne pense même pas à faire.

Finalement le plan fut trop compliqué à mettre en place et bien qu'ils ont aussi eut l'idée de venir lui piquer ses habits alors qu'elle était dans la douche, ils se sont vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tous, la salle de bain d'Haruhi étant un terrain de jeu interdit, surtout quand celle ci était dedans. Enfin bref ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution pour lui faire porter une robe quand leur copine se réveilla. À peine avait-elle immergé que les jumeaux commencèrent à vouloir lui faire la proposition -même si on aurait plutôt put croire à une obligation- de rendez-vous.

« -On t'emmène en rendez-vous, va te laver, on t'amènera la tenue pendant ce temps, puis on te maquillera et on te coiffera, dit Hikaru qui au final trouva une manière d'amener les choses de manière plutôt directive.

-D'accord répondit-elle un peu ensommeillé, sous la surprise des garçon qui pensaient qu'elle allait se rebeller. »

En réalité la jeune fille était encore trop endormit pour prendre ombrage de ses ordres et une fois réellement sortit des limbes de son sommeil elle était trop pressé de pouvoir sortir avec eux sans devoir gérer Tamaki et les autres, sans avoir à déjà révéler leur liaison, chose dont elle avait un peu peur vu l'originalité de celle ci. Elle se laissa donc faire en acceptant de se vêtir avec la robe déposer sur son lit par les jumeaux -chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas fait si celle ci avait été trop tape à l'oeil ou avec des froufrous. Celle ci était blanche avec des fleurs de cerisier qui courait du bas de la robe jusqu'à la poitrine, il y avait quelques dentelles sur la jupe mais rien de trop affreux pour elle.

Elle accepta ensuite que Kaoru la maquille très légèrement une fois que celui ci revint dans sa chambre après s'être lui même habillé -de manière assez habituelle pour lui somme toute- mais refusa qu'Hikaru lui pose des extensions pour ensuite lui faire des couettes, comme cela c'était passé le jour où elle était sortit avec lui à Karuizawa, elle se trouvait très bien avec ses cheveux court qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus pratique et qui était au final devenus une part d'elle même. Vu qu'elle avait déjà céder sur pas mal de chose, les jumeaux décidèrent de la laisser en paix -un peu par peur qu'elle change d'avis pour la robe.

Ils descendirent ensuite rejoindre les autres avec dans l'idée de prendre leur petit-déjeuné avec eux avant de partir. Mais Tamaki commença à faire l'idiot, à vouloir prendre « sa fille » dans ses bras et à se plaindre qu'elle était tous le temps avec les jumeaux … Son comportement finit par exaspérer Hikaru qui l'envoya balader de manière assez brutale. Les jumeaux profitèrent du moment de boude du blond pour partir avec leur petite-copine discrètement avant que leur baron ne se relève à nouveau lourd et ne risque de les empêcher de partir. Ils promirent bien entendu à la jeune fille, qui se plaignait de ne pas s'être sustentée, de l'emmener manger au restaurant, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement eux aussi avait faim.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à pied vers la ville, qui était à moins de cinq minutes, pour trouver un endroit où se remplir le ventre. Ils finirent par atterrir dans un petit salon de thé sans voir qu'ils étaient suivit. En effet les autres membres du cercle d'hôte avait déjà quasiment terminé de prendre leur repas quand le trio était partie, ils avaient donc décidé de les espionner pour savoir ce qui se tramait et surtout pour s'amuser un peu à leur dépend si c'était possible.

Les apprentis espions durent empêcher Honey d'entrer dans la petite pâtisserie, après qu'il est vu des choux remplit de crème à la fleur de cerisier, en effet si le lycéen était entré dans l'échoppe ça aurait quelque peu mis en l'air leur couverture et ils n'auraient pas put continuer à les suivre. Surtout qu'ils commençaient tous à trouver cela très amusant de jouer à James Bond -enfin surtout Tamaki- il aurait donc était dommage de devoir abandonner leur activité.

Après avoir manger différents gâteaux au thé Matcha*, les jumeaux et Haruhi se baladèrent sans trop savoir quels activités faire, après tous leur rendez-vous avait était prévu un peu à la va vite et aucun d'eux n'avait pris le temps de voir que faire dans la ville. De plus, si les deux frères connaissaient un tant soit peu l'endroit, ils le connaissaient surtout pour la plage et non pas pour les autres choses à faire.

Ils déambulèrent donc jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux voient une salle d'arcade, n'y étant jamais était ils demandèrent à Haruhi si elle était d'accord pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble, tout en étant prêt à trouver autre chose si elle ne voulait pas -ils connaissaient leur tendance à l'égoïsme et ne souhaitait pas l'imposer à la jeune fille. Celle ci accepta tous de suite n'y étant jamais réellement aller, préférant se concentrer sur ses révisions pour entrer dans le lycée d'Ouran.

Peut être que la travestie fut à un moment blasé face à ses deux amours qui retournèrent temporairement en enfance face aux différentes bornes d'arcade qui leurs faisaient face-même si ils n'étaient pas les seuls- mais elle n'en montra rien et finit par elle aussi se passionner pour un jeu. Clairement allez dans ce genre d'endroit n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle avait l'intention de faire régulièrement mais elle comprend pourquoi tant de gens aller très souvent s'amuser entre amis dans ce genre de salle.

Les hôtes déguisés en ninja -d'accord seulement les deux blonds du groupes étaient costumé trouvant ça très drôle, même si ils faisaient un peu honte à leurs amis- les avait suivit discrètement dans l'endroit. Puis tous à commencer à partir dans tous les sens pour eux quand Tamaki a commencé à faire son discours sur le génie des prolétaires qui invente des endroits aussi cool pour s'amuser entre amis. Il a ensuite commencé à vouloir faire tous les jeux sans trop se préoccuper du fait qu'il s'affichait. Heureusement il fut retenu par Kyoya qui savait que ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt à eux quatre de ce faire repérer par les jumeaux, qui allait sûrement trouver une façon de se venger plutôt créative si ils les surprenaient en plein filage.

Malgré leur manque d'excitation apparent les deux bruns trouvaient tous de même le lieu intéressant, voir même cool. Ils n'étaient pas contre l'idée de s'amuser un peu tous en observant les trois secondes, à conditions de rester discret -chose que le lunéteux ne croyait pas forcément possible, les deux blonds ayant déjà faillit les faire repérer par deux fois à cause de leur péché mignon que ce soit la gourmandise ou la fascination pour le bas peuple. Il préféra donc laisser ses amis jouer et observer tous ce que se trouvait autours de lui, que ce soit ses amis quelques soit le groupe dans lequel ils étaient -tous en faisant tous pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas- ou les populaces et leur manière d'évoluer.

Haruhi c'était posé devant un jeu mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à avancer, n'étant pas très doué pour cela, un peu par manque d'expérience. Kaoru décida de lui venir en aide en se mettant derrière elle, les mains sur les siennes pour la guider dans l'utilisation du joystick et lui apprendre à ne pas perdre. Même si cela était un peu gênant pour la jeune fille, elle finit par beaucoup s'amuser à passer les niveaux dans les bras de l'un de ses copains. Hikaru en voyant cela décida de continuer son jeu mais avec la ferme intention de reproduire l'affaire pour ne pas que son frère soit le seul à en profiter. Mais il ne trouvait pas nécessaire de presser les choses, ils pourraient très bien tous ensemble retourner dans une salle d'arcade un autre jour, il avait l'intention de tous faire pour que leur relation fonctionne et il savait que son frère pensait de même.

Heureusement pour Kyoya et Mori ils n'eurent pas à gérer un Tamaki en pleut ou avec l'envie de séparer le jumeau de « sa fille adorée ». Celui ci n'avait en effet pas remarqué la scène étant trop occupé à essayer de passer un niveau plutôt difficile, puis un autre encore pire. Par contre Mori avait put voir la petite scène et se doutait donc que la relation qui unissait les jumeaux avec la fille du cercle était un peu plus poussé que ce qu'ils laissaient voir. Il ne pensait par contre pas que son cousin ait remarqué quoique ce soit, contrairement à d'habitude, étant trop absorbé par un jeu sur les lapin.

En parlant de cette chose, si mystérieuse pour le moment, revenant en à Hikaru qui venait de la découvrir. En effet il en avait eu un peu marre de son jeu qui ne l'amusait plus et l'avait donc laissé tomber -après tous les trucs peu amusant finissait souvent à la poubelle avec les jumeaux, il avait ensuite finit par laisser son regard cherchait quelque chose de plus amusant. Celui ci finit par tombé sur cette chose qui était un UFOcatcher**, il décida d'aller déranger son frère et leur petite-amie dans leur folle partie pour les entraîner à l'une des machines, avec l'idée d'attraper quelques souvenirs.

Heureusement pour Mori, Honey n'avait pas vu les pinces et surtout les lapins présents dans l'un des présentoirs, sinon il aurait était renommé porteur pour la journée -et bien que cela ne le dérange pas en temps normal, il avait ce jour ci envie de s'amuser et de ne pas être encombré par des dizaines de peluches.

Pour en revenir au trio, Hika avait réussit à traîner les deux autres devant l'une des machines. Il se décida à tenter en premier le coup et pris comme objectif un jolie petit ourson blanc avec des habits roses -bien que se soit un peu cliché il le trouvait mignon. Il finit par réussir à le tirer au bout de cinq reprise dont une où il avait presque réussit à prendre une autre peluche. Il l'offrit ensuite à Haruhi, préférant que ce soit elle qui est l'ourson souvenir, avec comme idée derrière la tête qu'elle pense à lui en le voyant. Il laissa ensuite place à Kaoru qui de son coté ne se fixa pas de cible mais attrapa du premier coup une peluche très similaire à celle de son frère, en effet c'était le même ourson blanc mais avec les vêtements bleu. Cela fit entrer le petit groupe dans un fou-rire, après tous même les jeux sembler vouloir réunir les frères.

Ils furent interrompu dans leur joie par un gargouillis, tous sauf discret, venant de la part du ventre de la jeune fille, la faisant rougir. En effet ils s'étaient tellement amusé qu'ils en avaient oublier l'heure du déjeuné. Elle décida donc de les entraîner dans un petit commerce de rue, qu'elle avait vu en passant pour aller rejoindre la salle de jeux. Elle commanda des Takoyaki pour eux trois, sous la surprise des jumeaux, qui sans trop de surprise n'avaient jamais mangé dans ce genre de petite échoppes. Ils furent donc étonnés de trouver cela très bon.

Heureusement pour les apprentis espions, Kyoya et Mori ne s'étaient pas réellement laisser distraire par les différents jeux -Mori s'était même ému intérieurement devant les jumeaux offrant des peluches au membre féminin du club d'hôte- sinon ils auraient louppé le départ des secondes. Quand Tamaki put voir que ses amis acheter de la nourriture pour trois dans un petit stand, il décida discrètement de faire de même -enfin suffisamment discrètement pour que les plus jeunes ne le remarquent pas. En effet cela faisait aussi partit de l'expérience qu'il voulait se forger de manger des takoyaki assis sur un banc avec sa famille d'adoption.

Ils fixaient toujours les secondes en train de manger leur repas, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien d'extraordinaire ne vit le jour du point de vue qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Rien sauf un Hikaru qui décida de voler l'une des boulettes de poulpe à sa copine par taquinerie en prenant sa main pour amener le bâtonnet à sa bouche, il donna ensuite l'une des siennes à la jeune fille. Cette échange de nourriture fit entrer Tamaki dans l'une de ses fameuses crises « paternelle » et il fallut que Mori le retienne pour ne pas qu'il aille faire une scène au jumeau qui je cite « voulait dévergonder sa très cher fille ».

Même si en apparence tous semblait calme du coté du trio, les discutions étaient un peu plus animé. En effet les trois jeunes gens se demandait comment annoncer leur situation à leurs amis du cercle. Ils se fichaient bien que les autres élèves le sache -ce qui de toute façon n'était pas une bonne idée à cause du concept même du club d'hôte, même si il était possible d'en jouer, ils n'était certain que se soit accepté- mais ils se voyaient mal continuer à cacher leur relation à leur proche. Mais leur avouer sans aucune préparation risquait de faire du mal à certain, notamment à Tamaki. Ils n'étaient pas sur des sentiments de celui ci envers Haruhi mais ils se doutaient tous que rien que l'idée de voir son fantasme de famille parfaite dans laquelle ils jouaient les enfants s'effondrait lui ferait du mal.

Quand ils se décidèrent à rentrer à la villa appartenant à Kyoya, le temps étant en train de tourner, ils n'avaient malheureusement toujours pas trouver de solution à leur problème. Mais voyant la jeune fille assez perturbé par le temps, les jumeaux préférèrent remettre leur échange d'idée concernant leur problème à plus tard, se préoccupant plutôt de mettre la jeune fille à l'abri.

« -J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'orage, s'inquiéta la jeune fille une fois arrivé dans le petit salon

-Ne t'inquiète pas on part dans trois petites heures, si il doit y avoir de l'orage ici, on sera déjà parti, essaya de la rassurer Kaoru, et puis si vraiment le tonnerre se met à gronder on te prendra à nouveau dans nos bras pour te rassurer, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas seule.

-En parlant de notre départ on a bien fait de rentrer, on a complètement oublier de réessayer de fermer les valises ce matin, s'alarma Hikaru.

-Réessayer ? Vous n'avez pas réussit à boucler vos valises ? S'interrogea Haruhi

-Il est impossible de fermer la tirette bien que l'on ai essayé de s'asseoir dessus. »

La travestie décida d'aller voir comment des vêtements pour seulement trois jours pouvaient réussir à coincé leur valise, surtout qu'elle avait bien vu qu'ils en avaient apporté trois -elle se demandait bien à quoi pouvait leur servir autant de rangement, encore plus maintenant qu'elle apprend qu'ils manque de place dans les bagages. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle allait trouver. En effet les garçons avaient dans un premier temps emporté une garde de robe un peu trop complète pour un séjour si court. Mais pire encore ils avaient décidé de ranger le tous à leur manière, c'est à dire en boule, après avoir tous retirer pour chercher la tenue qu'ils voulaient mettre pour le jour même.

Après un énorme soupir -et sûrement un facepalm intérieur tous aussi gros- elle décida de tous retirer des bagages et de leur montrer comment plier chacun de leur vêtement, n'étant pas sur qu'ils sachent faire -vu les dégâts qu'elle avait put voir mais aussi car elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient des serviteurs pour faire ça à leur place- et n'ayant pas l'envie de faire tous le travail toute seule.

Après avoir réussit à boucler le premier des sacs tous ensemble -comme quoi une fois tous bien ranger ça passe bien mieux- elle décida de répartir le travail pour faire avancer les choses plus vite. Bien évidement elle décida de prendre sans le savoir la valise où les vêtements que les jumeaux avaient pris pour elle.

Elle ne s'était pas poser de question en voyant le nombre d'habit que ses amoureux avaient pris pour eux, les sachant exubérant sur certain point, mais elle s'interrogea tous de même sur la garde de robe féminine : Était-elle si mal fagoté que ça ? Devait-elle se vexer ? Elle décida finalement de laisser ce sujet de coté, après tous elle ne s'étonnait plus trop de ce genre de chose et puis elle savait très bien que Tamaki et les jumeaux faisait tous pour la voir en robe alors elle décida de classer l'affaire dans la case « essaie de me voir en robe de la part des jumeaux ». De plus pourquoi se vexer alors qu'elle savait que les deux frères l'aimait, et que c'était aussi le cas de son coté, ce n'était pas un truc de ce genre qui allait faire changer les choses.

Au final une demi-heure plus tard tous était bouclé, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à ce que l'heure de descendre pour repartir sonne. Ils auraient put essayé de chercher les autres, qui étaient presque obligatoirement dans la villa, la pluie se faisant de plus en plus forte dehors, mais ils avaient envie de rester encore un peu tous les trois seuls, sans avoir à cacher les faits qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils devaient absolument leur avouer, c'était pas très plaisant de devoir se cacher des yeux de leurs amis.

Il y eut un moment de gène quand ils se retrouvèrent sans rien faire dans la chambre. Bien qu'ils aient déjà dormit ensemble, la situation était différente, en effet dormir est une activité à part entière, de plus les choses avaient tous de même évoluer avec leur rendez-vous. Chacun de leur coté ils se demandaient se que cela faisait de goûter les lèvres de l'autre -bien sur les jumeaux ne se posèrent pas la question sur faire cela entre eux, en réalité quand ils avaient voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un au début de leur adolescence ils s'étaient décidé à essayer ensemble. Cela les intimidait quelque peu, aucun d'eux n'étant habitué à être en couple.

De plus les circonstances étaient différente à celle auxquels des personnes de leur age étaient exposé, tous les adolescents ne font pas un ménage à trois. Ils ne savaient donc pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais en même temps ils savaient que si ils ne saisissaient pas l'occasion qui se présentait, à être seuls tous les trois, ils ne pourraient pas s'embrasser avant longtemps. Ils ne pourraient pas avant de se séparer pour la nuit, ni le lendemain au lycée à moins de réussir à trouver un moment pour être seul. Mais si ils n'y arrivaient pas dans un moment favorable, essayé à Ouran n'était pas une bonne idée.

Finalement, c'est Haruhi qui demanda si elle pouvait les embrassé en ayant un peu marre de la tension présente dans l'air -qui pour cette fois n'était pas à cause d'un orage se préparant- et se doutant qu'ils souhaitaient tous la même chose. Bien que surpris par sa requête Kaoru décida de saisir l'occasion pour embrasser les lèvres de sa petite amie. Cela ne lui paraissait plus si étrange une fois leur bouche en contact, ça semblait en réalité très naturel.

Hikaru en voyant la scène compris que leur ménage à trois ne pouvait fonctionnait que parce qu'il aimait son frère d'un amour inconditionnel et qu'il pouvait tous partager avec lui, il sentait que faire ce genre de chose serait impossible avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que si n'importe qui avait été à la place de Kao il aurait voulu lui refaire le portrait. Une fois que son jumeau eut lâché la bouche de leur copine il se décida à embrasser la jeune fille à son tour et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ses baisers.

Bientôt ils entendirent Tamaki les appeler, apparemment leur temps de tranquillité venait de toucher à sa fin. Les jumeaux descendirent donc, laissant Haruhi aller ranger ses nounours dans sa valise -vu qu'elle n'était pas repassé par sa chambre avant d'aller les aider et qu'elle ne les avait pas encore rangé. Quand les frères descendirent ils purent voir leur petit groupe trempé et train de goûter sur le sol. Ils comprirent que le blond avait encore fait des siennes en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Kyoya et le sourire présent sur les lèvres du métis.

Ils préférèrent de pas poser de questions, ils auraient de toute façon les réponses bien assez vite se doutant que le Suo finirait par se venter de sa bêtise. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient bien rigoler quand ils entendraient l'histoire, ils se retenaient déjà de pouffer en voyant leur apparence de chiens mouillés. Ils auraient d'ailleurs éclaté de rire si le seigneur sombre n'avait put eu l'air aussi énervé, alors plutôt que de risquer de mourir sous irritation de « leur mère » ils décidèrent d'aller chercher des serviettes pour tous le monde.

Au moment ou ils revinrent dans le salon, Haruhi descendit les escaliers en pantalon, ayant apparemment préféré se changer pour le voyage -pour plus de praticité mais aussi pour éviter que sa robe, blanche ne l'oublions pas, ne deviennent transparente avec la pluie diluvienne qui tombée dehors. Elle dut éviter un Tamaki exciter, qui voulait se jeter tous mouillé dans ses bras en lui racontant sa superbe journée. Celui ci se prit le mur quand elle se décala. Kaoru et Hikaru ne purent plus se retenir de rire face à la scène.

Finalement ayant de la peine pour les sols elle demanda à ses petits-amis de l'aider à leur chercher des vêtements sec, pour ne pas que ces amis n'est à salir toutes la villa pour se changer -elle avait un peu de peine pour ceux qui devraient laver ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas non plus fouiller dans les valises et risquer de tomber sur les caleçons d'un des gars, avoir dut aider les jumeaux à faire leurs bagages l'avait déjà gêner sur ce point -mais elle savait aussi que si elle ne l'avait pas fait ils y seraient encore. En réalité si elle accompagnait les frères c'était pour éviter que ceux ci ne décide de faire une mauvaise blague en prenant les vêtements.

Une fois le rechange apportait, elle disparu dans la cuisine pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un paquet de gâteau -même si elle doutait trouver quelque chose de se genre dans un endroit aussi luxueux- pour sustenter l'estomac du cercle d'hôte à qui la pluie devait avoir donné faim. Finalement quand elle trouva une servante, elle préféra demander plutôt que de fouiller dans les armoires comme elle avait prévu de le faire en premier lieu. Comme elle s'en doutait il n'y avait aucun paquet de biscuits mais elle pouvait amener aux garçons des cookies fait maison, le matin même, présent dans une boite en métal.

Après avoir demander si tous le monde était présentable, elle entra, et découvrit que le mot présentable n'avait pas la même signification pour tous le monde, ses amis étant encore torse-nu. Enfin bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait ainsi donc elle ne s'offusqua pas et préféra enchaîner sur la nourriture. Dire qu'elle avait l'impression de faire face à des personnes n'ayant rien manger depuis trois jours ne fut pas exagéré quand l'on voyait comment Tamaki, Honey et Mori se jetèrent sur les biscuits. Kyoya essaya de garder son apparence habituelle mais elle comprit en lisant son regard qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à ça.

Revenons un peu en arrière pour comprendre en quoi le petit groupe d'espion avait si faim -mis à part le temps qui les a épuisé à affamer, ce qui est une autre histoire. Tamaki avait donc décidé d'aller acheter des takoyaki pour lui et ses amis, il commanda suffisamment de boulettes pour nourrir toutes la petite troupe. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Mais au moment où il arriva vers ses amis il y eu une petite catastrophe nommé trébuchage en règle. Comme vous vous en doutez bien la majorité des takoyaki finirent leur voyage sur le sol et non pas dans l'estomac des garçons. Bien qu'il réussit à sauver une barquette cela ne suffit pas à les sustenter, juste à leur faire goûter et apprécier la nourriture.

Bien évidement ils auraient put aller en acheter à nouveau si ils avaient eu du liquide. En effet le stand ne prenait pas la carte de crédit et Kyoya n'avait pas de monnaie sur lui, ne trouvant pas cela pratique, les deux cousins avaient tous dépensé dans les jeux. Le métis était le seul qui avait eu encore du numéraire après être sortit de la salle d'arcades, étant celui qui en a le plus sur lui habituellement, ayant très régulièrement l'envie de s'acheter des objets venant du monde prolétaire. Mais il avait vidé son porte-monnaie en achetant la nourriture gâchée. Ils auraient put aussi aller dans un restaurant qui prenait la carte, mais l'heure avait tourné et ils avaient finit par trouver tous les restaurants fermer, donc ils avaient décidé d'attendre de rentrer à la villa de Kyoya. Malheureusement à cause des bêtises du baron ils n'avaient pas put le faire aussi rapidement que voulu.

Finalement, après avoir finit la boite de gâteaux, il fut l'heure de reprendre la route. Les chauffeurs avaient déjà mis toutes les valises dans les voitures -se posant intérieurement des questions sur le nombre de bagages présents dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ils se répartirent entre les deux voitures comme à l'allée, c'est à dire les jumeaux ainsi qu'Haruhi et Tamaki dans l'une d'elle et Kyoya, Honey et Mori dans la seconde. Hikaru et Kaoru, curieux de connaître l'histoire derrière l'entré humide leurs amis, n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître la version du blond. En effet celui ci pris très rapidement la parole :

« -Regardez ce qui j'ai trouvé, dit-il en montrant un sachet remplit d'objet plus inutile les uns que les autres, du moins pour un gosse de riche. Quand il a commencé à pleuvoir nous avons put nous abritait dans un fabuleux magasin avec tous plein de petit objet trop cool de ce genre. Et en plus de cela vraiment pas cher. Continua-t-il. Les prolétaires sont vraiment astucieux, par exemple regardez ça, ils s'en servent pour faire des omelettes et en plus c'est vraiment mignon, expliqua-t-il en désignant un récipient en plastique fait pour cuire ses omelettes rapidement avec des nounours gravaient dessus. »

Il continua ainsi en montrant tous les objets, énervant quelque peu Haruhi qui en avait un peu marre des clichés concernant les classes moyennes que son ami continuait à lui sortir fréquemment. Et elle en avait plus que marre du mot prolétaire. Malgré tous elle trouvait sont émerveillement touchant, il avait beau se dire le « père » du groupe, parfois elle avait l'impression de voir un enfant de qui elle voulait prendre soin. Elle finit par reprendre l'histoire en cour de route.

« -... finalement après avoir payé mes achats nous sommes partie dans la mauvaise direction et nous nous sommes perdu. Et comme aucun de nous n'avions de parapluie nous avons finit tous mouillé. Et Kyoya m'a crié dessus car soit disant c'étais de ma faute, finit-il au bord des larmes. »

D'après ce que la jeune fille avait compris le groupe entier n'avait pas retrouvé son chemin. Bizarrement elle doutait un peu de cette version, surtout que même si le brun avait tendance à les réprimandé quand ils faisaient les choses de travers, il ne disputait pas Tamaki juste pour le plaisir, ou pour une faute dans laquelle lui aussi était coupable. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande sa version des faits le lendemain, quand elle le verrait au cercle, le blond ayant tendance à exagérer les choses, à les voir selon son spectre personnel.

Ils finirent par passer le restant du trajet à s'échanger leur envie de vacances, sans trop de suspens Haruhi n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de grandeur face à ses amis qui souhaitait partir aux États-Unis pour faire du shopping à New-York ou pour marcher dans les pas des acteurs hollywoodien à Los Angeles. L'Europe avait été donné dans un premier temps mais vite abandonné car les jumeaux se doutaient un peu qu'en allant dans un pays si près de la France cela risquait de faire de la peine au métis qui ne pourrait pas aller voir sa mère.

Comme à chaque fois que ses amis lui proposé un pays étranger, la jeune fille dut leur rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas de passeport et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs qu'au Japon. Elle proposa donc en alternative, vu qu'ils avaient tant envie de la faire voyager et découvrir des choses, de partir dans un onsen ou d'aller skier. Tamaki lui promit d'organiser cela, mais lui expliqua aussi qu'il allait lui faire faire son ticket pour le monde, il voulait tant lui faire découvrir plein de chose ne se trouvant pas au Japon. Il fallait obligatoirement qu'elle est enfin un passport, les choses trainaient déjà depuis trop longtemps.

Hikaru et Kaoru ne purent qu'acquiescer, eux aussi avait envie de faire visiter le monde à leur chérie. Et puis ils avaient envie de lui montrer le travail de leur mère dans les plus prestigieux défilé. Pas sur que le programme plaise à la travestie, qui se préoccupe tellement peu de son apparence, mais on peut comprendre l'envie des deux garçons d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur l'univers dans lequel ils ont grandit.

Il fut donc décidé, sans avoir vraiment demandé l'accord d'Haruhi auparavant de l'emmener le week-end d'après chez le photographe pour ensuite mettre la demande de passeport en route -les jumeaux décidèrent de prévoir aussi d'autre petite choses pour ces deux jours. En attendant Tamaki prévu d'organiser -ou plutôt de demander à Kyoya de le faire- un séjour dans une source chaude.

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille peu de temps après avoir finit leur conversation sur les voyages. Elle finit par sortir de la voiture sur un au revoir à ses amis, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher un peu plus avec ceux dont elle était amoureuse -mais elle restait positive, elle avait put discrètement leur tenir la main pendant une partie du trajet. Elle eut de l'aide pour sortir ses valises puis elle rentra chez elle, un peu triste que le séjour soit déjà finit. Au final elle avait finit par s'habituer à tous cette affichage d'exubérance, qui avait tendance à la fatiguer très rapidement au début, et à présent chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison après avoir passé la journée avec ses amis le feu qu'ils mettaient à sa vie lui manqué et elle n'avait qu'une hâte être au lendemain.

_*désolée si cela fait un peu cliché des pâtisseries japonaise que l'on pourrait trouvé mais j'ai fait avec les saveurs que moi j'aime et comme je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de goûter tant de chose que cela, mes préférés se résume à la fleur de cerisier et au thé matcha. _

_**soit en français une machine à pince, mais ça fait sincèrement plus cool de dire UFOcatcher_


End file.
